The lighting phoenix
by Truth is revealed
Summary: the council forces Kakashi to train Sasuke so what happens when he finds Naruto a legendary teacher and that teacher was Shintsui the lighting shadow? rated teen-mature for cussing and graphics, pairings will not come till a long time in the story
1. Chapter 1

**YO! Yea this is me I decided to make a new version of my first story since I read it over and over and kind of didn't like it at the end so I thought I would make some new improvements and take my time on this one thanks for the reviews and the follows and favorites your likes are what inspire me to write to this day now that I'm done let's get to the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other anime cause if I did naruto would never end hahahaha!**_

(Story)

"WHAT!" naruto yelled

"keep your voice down naruto you may shock or wake up the patients" Kakashi scolded

"(grrr) then why won't you help me as well as sasuke is it because of the sharingan, is it because he is a uchiha or…or is it because he doesn't have the kyuubi inside him?" naruto said now openly crying as he thought the one person he could rely on was betraying him.

Kakashi remained quiet he cared for naruto but that damn council they won't let him train naruto and they hokage could do nothing since the council had did a veto.

"Look naruto I do care for you and I DO want to train but that damn council won't let me, I tried, the hokage tried but it wasn't enough, they said if I helped you they would try to either exile or execute him and…and I couldn't let that happen to my student I'm sorry naruto." Kakashi said as he failed his student and his 4th hokage.

"It's not your fault it's the councils but since you can't train who will" naruto asked wondering until he and Kakashi heard a voice.

"I will train the boy Kakashi after all you're not the only person who has made promises they wished to complete" said a mysterious voice

As naruto and Kakashi turned around two faces were shown one of confusion and one of shock.

 **(BTW: this is one of my Created characters based off ichigo final getsuga tensho)**

A man walked up to Kakashi he had long black waist length hair it was black and very spiky, the man was 6'3 he had electrical blue eyes and had bandages cover his torso except he had blue bandages on his left arm and a black gray bandages on his right he had black cargo pants ripped at the bottom and had blue fire go across the bottom, he had black combat boots and a blue headband except this hand band a black leaf symbol and it had no metal.

"who are you and why do you look so COOL!" naruto shouted but Kakashi just remained their he was so shocked this man was legendary even more so then the three sannin.

"Naruto this man is the electrical shadow he is a very strong man he is an S-rank ninja in the bingo books he is wanted in iwa and kumo's" Kakashi said as he was shocked, he was many things but being an idiot was naruto's job

"Electrical shadow please train naruto, please" Kakashi asked wait no BEGGED the Kakashi Hatake just begged.

"(proceeds to pick jaw up from ground) are you really that strong then maybe you can help me in training I have to fight neji hyuuga and I can't beat him the way I am now!" naruto whined he couldn't tell the man's expression since his bandages were covering his mouth.

"hmm I'll see if your worthy because I won't train you just for pointless purposes so we'll be arriving at training ground 15" Shintsui said (for now on I'm calling him that)

As he grabbed naruto, naruto turned to Kakashi to ask him one thing.

"uum Kakashi-sensei I know this is a kind of selfish request but it seems sasuke is kind getting crazy with powerful jutsus so please don't teach him that lightning move call raihiri or rakishi or something like that because I fear with orochimaru on the loose and with that seal, sasuke has been rather…dark" naruto asked kind of nervously

Kakashi's eyes a bit he felt that naruto would be right so he promised that he wouldn't.

"alright naruto until he is proven to be trustworthy i will not teach him my rakiri or chidori so do well in your training and listen well this is a man of wisdom Kakashi said as he shunshined to find the uchiha.

"alright naruto lets go" Shintsui said as he shunshined both of them to training ground 15.

(training ground 15)

"alright so what are we gonna be working on, cool jutsus, awesome stuff right I just know it." Naruto yelled with stars for eyes

"(sigh) naruto I must ask you a question this question will help you understand the importance of being a ninja are you up to it." Shintsui said his cold eyes telling naruto this was a serious situation in this had to be answered correctly.

"yes sensei what is the question." Naruto said in a very serious manner which was not helping since he was in a neon orange jumpsuit.

"alright naruto what is your dream and why" Shintsui said in a soft voice

Naruto was confused by this question but oh well he told it to 1 million people another won't make a difference.

"well my dream is to be hokage so all the people will have to respect and I want to marry my sweet sweet sakura-chan and show the world that they were wrong about me being a demon." Naruto said with pride but it was immediately crashed down by his mentor.

"if that is your answer than must say for you to quit that dream." Shintsui said in a very cold voice.

"W-What W-Why" naruto said feeling confused.

"naruto you want to be hokage for wrong reasons first you want to become hokage so people with be forced to respect, that's not the case naruto you don't become hokage to be acknowledged but it is the one acknowledged who becomes hokage." Shintsui said causing naruto's eyes to widen beyond recognition.

"Second naruto I've seen your teamwork with team 7 and I must say you have to give up on sakura Haruno as she is only wasting your time." Shintsui said again in a very cold voice it was so cold the lake by them actually froze.

"but sakura-chan is great why do you want me to give up on her." Naruto said feeling confused once more

"listen naruto when has your _sakura-chan_ ever been nice to you, when has she ever really complimented you and not sasuke, has she ever said yes to your dates, has she ever **NOT** hit you on your head for something you didn't do, no, she is in infatuated with sasuke, naruto do you really think you can be with someone that loves uchiha more than she loves herself" Shintsui's voice said never wavering.

Naruto's eyes widened he was right, sakura never actually liked him not even as a friend, and the village it will never respect him ever but what should he do.

"then what should I do then Shintsui sensei were all my dreams a lie?" naruto said.

"No naruto you have good dreams but mistaken places marriage we can wait until your old enough to understand love, second you say you want to be recognized as a strong ninja then you have two choices either become a feared ninja like me or become a strong ninja like the legendary sannin either way you'll be acknowledged so which will it be naruto will your break and cry about the cold hard truth or will become a strong ninja through hard work." Shintsui said hoping naruto's answer was the second one.

"I'll become a strong ninja like you that's my dream, I want to become a strong feared warrior I'll surpass you sensei!" naruto yelled with new found confidence he just knew he would succeed.

"alright naruto first let me check if you have any casualties have you been attacked by a ninja that sealed some of your power or something like that." Shintsui said looking at naruto's stomach.

"uum there was that one time orochimaru-teme had hit me with something that made a chakra go to hell." Naruto said

"hmm hmm alright don't worry I got this." Shintsui said as he yelled "Release" as he struck his five fingers to naruto's gut hurting him a bit.

"(groan) what did you do" naruto asked feeling a lot more in control of his chakra than he ever did before.

"well it seems orochimaru put a seal on you shooting your chakra control to hell and if I was correct kyuubi hasn't been helping your chakra connection correct well than let me fix that." Shintsui said as he looked naruto in the eye and soon they both went to a sewer like mind place.

" **so you are his sensei. Oh well I'll have fun damaging your mind and soul kyuubi said as he sent evil chakra at Shintsui only to be pushed back by pure killing intent.**

" listen here you chakra bath you will let my student share a connection with your chakra and make his chakra more potent or he will die and I know for a fact how the fourths seal work if he dies than you'll die as well plus you wouldn't want any biju to take your place as strongest right?" Shintsui said with a sly smirk

" **hmph the only reason I'm helping this brat is because you make a good case in him dying and I don't plan on dying anytime soon" kyuubi said as he started to help naruto's chakra connection**

Soon naruto felt better he felt like he had way, way better control and he felt like he had even MORE chakra.

Soon they both faded out of his mind scape and that's when training started.

(WEEK 1)

"alright naruto for a 4 weeks we will be working on chakra element, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu." Shintsui said as he held out a chakra paper for naruto and told him to focus chakra into it.

The results shocked naruto and Shintsui well he had no facial expression so naruto couldn't tell but one side literally turned into electricity and the other side went to burst into flames.

"well, well I see you have a great sense for fire and electricity well I guess I'll be able to help you on both, tell me naruto do you know about the secret of shadow clone jutsu?" Shintsui asked

"uum No what secret?" naruto asked causing Shintsui to smirk.

"well naruto a shadow clone can rely memories, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and chakra element to the users which means you'll become the ultimate ninja faster so now how many clones do you think you can make." Shintsui said

"The most I ever made was about 2 thousand clones why." Naruto asked

"well since I figured out that your chakra should be about 3x bigger let's see how many you can make and since this is a big training field make as much as you can." Shintsui said

"okay **(Shadow clone jutsu!)** " naruto yelled causing Shintsui to have his eyes widen a bit at seeing 4000 naruto's in one spot.

" 'HOLY SHI-(clears throat)' I see well since you made that much clones I want them to split up into groups of 1,000 okay one group will henge in to people kids animals or whatever that can get you into the library and read up on pressure points and how to use them effectively, group 2 you will work solely on chakra control and chakra elemental exercises. Group 3 is with me I will be teaching you a form of taijutsu hat will attack inside the human body like the hyuuga except more painful and faster. Group 4 will go with a shadow clone and train with it in kenjutsu, naruto I'll be checking on you for every 3 hours I'll increase your chakra weights now I'll start with 2x earth gravity" Shintsui said as naruto fell to the ground…hard.

"now naruto once you can stand I want you to do 1000 pushups, 2000 sit-ups, and 5000 pull-ups so hop to it! And you shadow clones go do your work **NOW!"** Shintsui said causing the shadow clones to get to work and for naruto to get to training , yep it was a very painful month.

(chunin exams)

"will all the genin please go up to the stands except for naruto uzumaki and neji hyuuga." Genma said as all the genin went up except for neji and this cloaked figure.

This cloaked figure looked like a miniature grim reaper. He had a black cloak that reached to his ankles, two gloves one red and one blue, black boots and a konoha symbol on the back of his cloak neji couldn't see his face but he could see two blue dots for eyes and they were glaring at him.

(ninja stands)

"holy crap that's naruto he looks…different" ino said not being able to find words to how the blonde looked.

Sakura stayed quiet as she was to shocked to see that that was naruto.

(with kiba, shino, and hinata)

"wow that's naruto I knew he was kind of strong but now if that was him a month ago I would probably be toothpaste on that arena floor." Kiba said looking at naruto wondering where to get a cloak like that from.

"yes naruto is a very formidable foe especially if just his appearance is telling my bugs to stay away from him." Shino said looking…well like shino.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought.

(back to the arena)

"hmph so what you got a costume change big deal your still just a loser, fate is on my side." Neji said only to receive silence

"hey are you listening didn't I tell you to give up, just leave here," neji yelled this time only a bit louder.

Only to receive more silence.

"Answer ME" neji yelled he was pissed.

"meaningless silence is better than meaningless words." Naruto said in a cold voice as he appeared in front of neji with a thrust to the face, neji couldn't dodge he was caught off guard. As he was sent flying he felt a sense of paralyses he landed.

"my attacks are incorporated with fire and lightning blocking will do no good and I'm too fast for you two dodge give up." Naruto said only to receive a war cry instead.

As neji ran forward he sent a juuken strike for naruto only for him to dodge.

Naruto sent kicked him in the air and yelled ' **Fire style: phoenix combo'** naruto yelled as he appeared in front of neji and struck 5 times with flaming fist.

6 times.

10 times.

30 times.

60 times.

100 times.

Naruto was sending punches and kicks everywhere and every time neji was sent flying naruto teleported right back him.

Naruto kept kicking him up in the air till naruto appeared above him two hands together as naruto was on fire in the shape of a phoenix as he hit neji straight in the back scorching neji's back giving him 4 degree burns (don't know if that's real or not) on his back as neji was sent flying to the cold and unforgiving ground as he landed a huge crater erupted from the ground causing the crowds eyes to widen.

Neji was out cold and would not get back up for another 3 months, 1 month if a miracle happened for him.

Naruto floated safely to the ground causing genma to call the match to naruto's favor.

The crowd started clapping that was an awesome fight heck that was great especially the end.

 **Well guys this is the end of the first chapter there's more to come so R &R.**


	2. authors note

**Hey guys I came to ask some questions about the chunin exams and naruto's weapon.**

 **Should naruto's weapon either be a sword, chain (like scorpion), or a scythe, or combat gloves.**

 **Also we all read naruto story's I I don't think I'm going to have the invasion I mean we all know what's gonna happen blah blah naruto beats gaara blah blah blah third hokage seals arms. So I came to ask two questions you have until Friday 12:00 what should naruto's weapon should be, and should the invasion happen I mean orochimaru already has sasuke curse marked what else should he need I mean he's just gonna grow a new body again after his arms are sealed.**


	3. The Tournament

**Hey guys, yeah I know I'm 2 days late I had ran into some sort of….problem, but it's fixed now let's this chap.**

The crowd was silent, Neji hyuuga, the prodigy, the rookie of his class was defeated by a deadlast there was only two words that were going through their heads 'holy crap'.

Naruto walked up the stands, his cloak still on, Sakura was shocked, this was naruto, this was the baka, no this was no idiot, this was an warrior.

"even when fighting your still troublesome naruto" Shikimaru said in an lazy voice.

"And I see your still as lazy as ever, I half expected your mother to fix that for you" naruto said in a chilling voice that sent shivers around everyone's back.

" If she couldn't beat the laziness out of my troublesome dad, then she definitely can't beat the laziness out of me, plus it's just too troublesome for her" Shikimaru said as you would think he would be too lazy to say troublesome 3x over.

Everyone sweat dropped as the proctor called down the next contestants.

"Will Temari of the sand and Sasuke of the leaf pleased come down here." The proctor said as temari jumped down waiting for her contestant to show, problem was he wasn't here.

"sasuke uchiha, you have 10 seconds to appear if you don't you'll be disqualified" the proctor said but 3 seconds later Kakashi and Sasuke both showed up in a leaf shunshin.

"sorry if we're late we got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said lazily, some people swore Kakashi was a Nara some times.

"alright Kakashi leave the match is starting" the proctor said as the contestants began to ready their stances.

"Begin" the proctor said as Sasuke activated his sharingan he had no idea what the sand girl could do since he was taken away after his first fight.

" **Wind style" cutting whirlwind** " temari yelled as she swung her fan but what she didn't expect was this.

" **Fire style" grand fireball jutsu** " sasuke said as he blew a fireball only for the wind to enhance it causing it to grow 2x bigger, temari gritted her teeth that was not supposed to happen.

Temari ran out of the way as the fireball exploded she got out of the way with minimal damage but what she didn't know was that sasuke was gone.

Sasuke appeared right behind her as he kicked her in the back causing her to stumble, he then ran and kicked the fan out of her hand.

Temari's eyes widened without her fan she was useless and without her fan she had to use close combat and that was on sasuke's turf.

She kicked sasuke in the chest causing him to be pushed back a little but he recovered and activated his sharingan, he couldn't believe he was forced to activate his doujutsu to this Sand ninja but atleast he wasn't going to lose as he could see temari's movements.

Temari tried everything she could but it didn't work so she threw some kunai and shuriken at sasuke.

Sasuke smirked he dodged the kunai but he didn't dodge that force of wind that knocked him into the wall he was confused until he saw temari with her fan.

'What? how did she get-those shuriken and kunai they were distractions? Well played sand girl but I still have one trump card." Sasuke thought as he prepared his next jutsu " **Fire style: phoenix immortal fire technique** " sasuke said as he blew out 5 medium fireballs temari tried to dodge but the fireballs proved to be too fast for her as the 3 fireballs hit her dead on.

When the smoke cleared temari was unconscious.

"winner sasuke uchiha." The proctor said as the medics removed temari from the ground and sasuke went up to the stands.

"will Shikimaru Nara and Shino Aburame come down to the stands." The proctor said as shino jumped down and Shikimaru was just pushed by ino down the stands.

"Begin" the proctor said as shino let sent his bugs after Shikimaru.

'damn I have to find a way to counter his bugs, at times like this I wish I had a fire jutsu' Shikimaru thought as all he had was shadow possession.

Shikimaru dodged the bugs and hid behind a tree and got into his thinking pose.

'hmmm in an all-out situation like this I could get him in my shadow possession but then that means I'll have to go up against that gaara kid or naruto and I don't have a lot of chakra' Shikimaru thought as he did the most logical thing he forfeited.

Shino was confused.

"why did you give up nara-san." Shino asked.

"because I don't have enough chakra plus even if I somehow got you into a shadow possession and win I would have to go against gaara or naruto and I am running out of chakra so the most logical thing for me to do is quit." Shikimaru said.

The proctor declared shino as the winner as he thought.

" he may be lazy but with with a mind like that, he was right on every spot, even if he did win, he would go into unnecessary fights where he would lose anyway." The proctor though as he called naruto and gaara to the stands.

Everyone tensed this would be a long battle.

Naruto appeared on in fire, and gaara appeared in sand.

"BEGIN" the proctor said.

Naruto then dodged a sand tendril, naruto then ran to gaara as he prepared hand signs under his cloak, " **lightning release:** electromagnetic murder **"** as lightning shot out at gaara it was so fast gaara's sand couldn't block it as gaara was paralyzed naruto's hand shot out. " **GET OVER HERE** " as a chain shot out and hit gaara in the shoulder as naruto pulled him over to him he charged his hand with fire elemental chakra… it was time to turn gaara's automated defense into glass.

Naruto then hit gaara in the chest , he then punched him in the stomach followed up with a brutal kick to the stomach causing gaara to spit up blood as he flew away.

" **hey kid, I know a way to defeat that kids defense" kyuubi said with a grin.**

' _I thought you hated me' naruto thought._

" **well I'm made out of hate and evil, so it's natural but I will not have a weak container and I will definitely not have you lose to Some One-Tailed punk, since I am THE NINE-TAILS the most powerful being of all time" kyuubi said as he yelled with pride and anger.**

" _alright already just stop screaming so how do we defeat him" naruto said_

" **alright kid charge your fire chakra and my chakra into your pal m and use your combo attack that should turn that kids shield into crap" kyuubi said.**

" _uum thanks but is there another reason why your helping me naruto said suspicious of kyuubi._

" **well kid I realized that if you die, I die, and if I'm stuck with we might as well have some form of truce" kyuubi said in an calm voice.**

" _well alright I'll see about this truce of yours" naruto said as he left his mindscape._

As naruto left his time scape he dodged a send tendril…again.

"Damn it'll take some time to prepare." Naruto said as he put up a hand sign.

" **Shadow clone jutsu** " naruto yelled as ten shadow clones appeared from thin air.

"listen I need you to hold him off while I prepare my move." Naruto said as he began charging his chakra.

The shadow clones ran to gaara using a fury of punches and kicks to lower, his guard his sand took out 6 of them as the other 4 then kicked gaara into the air and chained him back down to the cold unforgiving ground.

Gaara was beginning to get pissed as he killed the four clones he smiled but that smile soon turned to a frown as naruto was up on him.

" **fire style: Wrath of the dragon** " naruto yelled as he punch gaara into the air followed up by a kick to the chest, then a kicked to the face as naruto summoned 2 shadow clones as the shadow clones sent naruto and gaara to the air naruto's eyes turned red.

Naruto sent a fury of punches and kicked towards gaara with fire enhanced naruto was feeling so much power he put even more power into his punches and kicks as his final kick sent gaara into the 3 shadow clones appeared on the ground as sent 3 chains at his two in both his arms and one on his chest gaara cried out in pain as naruto grabbed his gaara's legs and wrapped his legs around gaara's neck as the shadow clones pushed the chains down, naruto put out lightning elemental power so they looked like a lightning strike coming down on to the ground as gaara landed head first on the ground.( for those who are confused think of sasuke's peregrine falcon drop)

The crowd gasped as naruto got back up from the ground, but gaara didn't in fact gaara was still stuck inside the crater, after he was take away the proctor declared naruto as the winner.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki" the proctor said as sasuke and shino were called to the stands.

"Begin" the proctor said as shino sent his bugs after sasuke, which was a bad idea.

" **fire style: grand fireball jutsu** " sasuke yelled as the fireball was sent after shino's bugs.

Shino grit his teeth as sasuke appeared and did his lion barrage on shino only for him to burst into bugs.

Sasuke cursed as he threw shuriken as shino who dodged but sasuke was back on him and sasuke kicked shino in the chest grabbed him arm and twisted it behind his back and put a kunai to his neck.

"forfeit." Sasuke told him and shino did just that.

The crowd was shocked but not to shocked since everyone knew aburame's were long range fighters not close.

" This is the last fight of the chunin exams so will naruto uzumaki and and sasuke uchiha please come down to the stands." The proctor said.

"Naruto I see you have gotten stronger well so have I" sasuke said as he popped a soldier pill into his mouth causing his chakra and energy to go up.

Naruto stayed silent he knew sasuke only had fire jutsus and close range so he could go either way.

"Begin" the proctor said as sasuke rushed towards naruto to punch him only for his hand to be caught.

Sasuke's eyes widen before he was socked in the face and was pushed back by a few feet.

Sasuke jumped back back as he and naruto did some hand signs.

" **fire style: grand fireball jutsu** " they both said in unison as the fire balls became to pillars of fire.

Naruto and sasuke both ran to each other. Punches collided kicks were blocked by kicks. Naruto punched sasuke, and sasuke kicked naruto as they both were pushed back.

Sasuke went charged at naruto which was a big mistake as naruto use lightning manipulation to stop sasuke as naruto naruto went in for a chakra infused punch which sent sasuke flying back into the chunin exam walls as he fell the crowd detected that he was unconscious.

"Naruto uzumaki is the winner of this round and The CHUNIN EXAMS." The proctor called out loudly as the crowd broke out into cheers.

 **Hey guys how did you like the chap sorry if my fighting scenes sucked I'm not good at writing fight scenes yet.**


End file.
